breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Thug Loaf
"Thug Loaf" is the first episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and is the first episode overall. It aired on February 17, 2014. Synopsis When SwaySway and Buhdeuce deliver bread to the bad part of Duck Town, things go from quazy to quazier. Plot The episode opens with Buhduece and SwaySway driving the rocket van through Duck Town delivering bread to the other ducks. This scene introduces the main idea of this entire series. After all the orders are filled, the guys are upset because they still have a dozen loaves remaining. They then get another order and are eager to fill it...until they find out the delivery is to the Lower Yeast Side. This is known as the "worst part of Duck Town" as Buhdeuce puts it. When they arrive, they become scared. After delivering the bread to the door, they return to the Rocket Van only to realize SwaySway left the keys inside, locking them out. Buhdeuce becomes scared even more because they had no way of getting home. After saying "it could be worse", the Biker Ducks show up and begin to break-in to multiple cars on the road. SwaySway decides to ask the Biker Ducks if they would break-in to their Rocket Van for them. The reason is because it has a high-level security system. The Biker Ducks manage to break-in only to be promised with some bread. When they find the van empty, they turn on the Breadwinners. After fighting for a bit, a monster walks into the scene from a nearby alley killing the leader. This puts Buhdeuce in charge of the Biker Ducks. SwaySway helps him get out of the gang by having the Biker Ducks take a fake picture. The ducks get back into the Rocket Van and drive away, only to find the Biker Gang and the monster in the back of the van. Buhdeuce uses his "booty kick!" to open the hatch and the gang and monster fall out. The guys sing "You Saved Us With your Butt" and the episode ends. Characters Major characters *SwaySway (debut) *Buhdeuce (debut) Minor characters *Biker Ducks (debut) *Alley Monster (debut) Songs *"Delivered All the Bread" *"You Saved Us With Your Butt" Trivia *The title is a pun on the term, "Thug Life." *This episode revealed Buhdeuce's full name for the second time (first was the Pilot). *The Lower Yeast Side is a parody of the Lower East Side. This is also its first of two appearances (Sept 2014) *There is no explanation how the gang or monster end up in the back of the Rocket Van after Buhdeuce and SwaySway take off. *SwaySway and Buhdeuce sang, "Delivered All The Bread." This was the first song they sang in the episode. They next song in Thug Loaf SwaySway and Buhdeuce sang, was, "You Saved Us With Your Butt." *This is the first time Buhdeuce's full name is revealed and the only time a character's full name is revealed. **His full name is Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich I. Goofs • When the rocket van was in a cage and a ring of fire around it, the next time they showed the rocket van, nothing was around it. Transcript Thug Loaf/Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes